A Han & Leia Vignette: After the Force Awakened
by AbsolutelyDefinitely
Summary: Han is alive. He and Leia are reconnecting. The "kids" find themselves in a semi-awkward setting. Note: Just for fun. My first attempt at SW fanfic. Not real knowledgeable about the 'spacey' stuff. Hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback. Thanks!


A Han & Leia Vignette: After The Force Awakened

Han was talking animatedly, stretched out fully clothed in the narrow bunk, legs crossed, and hands waving as he relayed one of his many recent adventures to his content but drowsy wife.

Leia had managed to change out of her general's attire into a flowing robe she preferred for lounging. She propped her chin on a pillow she clutched between them, eyes closing despite her efforts to keep them open and stare at her husband who had somehow once again beat the odds and made it home, always amazing her, always captivating her.

"…and I have never ran so fast in my life..well, maybe once or twice…but we made it out of there and the next thing I know Chewie is bringing us down in the Outer Rim. It was a planet I'd never seen before. Hard to believe, I know…"

"Fascinating." Leia mumbled. Han glanced over at her. "Leia, you're falling asleep."

Leia shook her head. "No, no. I'm listening, Han. Go ahead."

"No, no. You're bored. I know. I'll stop." Han said resignedly.

Leia shook her head, her eyelids still droopy and closed. "Han, tell me. I want to hear it all. All the stories. I want to know everywhere you've been."

Han gazed at her face, her expression was one of content - something he had not seen in a long time, too long. In just a short couple of hours alone in their quarters the worries and fears were slowly fading for a while, as it always had for them.

"It doesn't matter where I've been. All that matters now is that I'm where I belong." he whispered.

Leia opened her eyes as he stroked her face, still so beautiful to him, "Oh, Han."

He smiled at her and she leaned up to kiss him, a long, soft kiss.

"I missed you." He sighed.

Leia smiled. "You better watch it, Captain. Your weakness is showing."

"Oh, Princess. You are my weakness. Absolutely, definitely." Han admitted.

"Well, in that case…" Leia leaned in for another extended kiss. When they parted they both sighed.

"I love you." They said simultaneously, smiling. Then both, "I know." And they burst into laughter, Leia burying her face in his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Poe, Finn and Rey were in Poe's quarters nearby, playing cards and trying to unwind from the excitement of the day and the heroic rescue of Rey, spearheaded by Han.

"I see you and I raise you." Finn said as Rey observed him closely. Finn looked at her. "Are you using the Force again? You're using the Force again!"

Poe looked to Finn then to Rey, who shrugged. "I'm am _not!_ I swear."

Poe looked at Finn and shrugged. "She swears." Finn rolled his eyes, the growing friendship between his two best friends was getting a little too cozy for his liking. " _I_ swear, that's who's swearing!" Finn exclaimed.

Poe and Rey exchanged glances and snickered.

Suddenly, they all could hear the distinct laughter of Han and Leia, a raucous, joyful and playful sound that took them all aback for a few seconds.

"Is that…?" Rey stopped short not knowing what to say, but smiling slightly as the sound continued to carry in Poe's quarters.

"The General!" Finn confirmed nodding his head furiously. "And, Solo." He began to break out into a grin but it disappeared as they looked at Poe.

"Ewww, Dameron! You can hear everything from the General's room?!" Finn exclaimed. Rey furrowed her eyebrows at Poe with slight disappointment.

"The ventilation definitely needs an adjustment." She said flatly.

Poe waved his hand at his friends. "Calm down, you two. It's not what you think." He looked at Rey. "Most nights…almost every night…she cries."

Finn looked at the table. "Oh."

Poe took Rey's hand in his and smiled at her. "But, she won't be crying any more, now that Captain Solo is home."

Rey smiled at him. She knew Poe truly admired and cared for Han and Leia, and for that she somehow felt a sense of gratitude.

Suddenly, the laughter started again, followed by a loud, "Han!" and a belly laugh from Han.

The three friends began laughing too, becoming more amused by the second.

Poe got up from the table. "Come on, let's move our game elsewhere." he said as Finn and Rey agreed, following. "I'll fix the ventilation tomorrow." Rey stated.

* * *

Han unpinned Leia's single braid and let it fall, running his hand across her back and unbraiding her hair with gentle movements of his fingers. Leia sighed. "Mmmm, if you keep that up, I will fall asleep."

Han shook his head at her. "No, Princess. Not tonight." He kicked his boots off and they fell hard against the floor.

Leia sat up and moved to straddle him, running her hands across his chest and smiling. "I love that sound."

Han chuckled as she bent down and kissed his face, his forehead.

"Laugh all you want, Solo. I'm hiding the boots. Your smuggling days are over."

Leia slipped the robe over her head, determinedly.

Han fingered her hair laying across her once taut, but still supple and firm breasts. "Don't worry, General. The only thing I want to smuggle…is you."

Leia's eyes twinkled with a slight grin and shake of her head and Han beamed at her, bringing her to his lips.

"Affirmative, Captain." she whispered as they kissed. "Affirmative."


End file.
